Robért Labbe
History I was born in Avignon, France. My parents were very religious. When I was four, a got a cut on my leg and my mother rushed me to the hospital. But when we got there, the wound was gone. My mother insisted that the doctors check me, though and I was perfectly healthy. I soon relized that I had never been sick a day in my life. A few years later, when I was twelve, I woke up one morning feeling different. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I had huge white wings on my back. They looked a little translucent, though. I ran to my parents and tried to show them my wings but when they looked at me, they said: "Il y a rein la, Robért. (There's nothing there, Robért.)" When I looked again, they were there, but a little more translucent. Even though I could still see my wings and nobody else could, I hid them. But more things happened. I found small intricate tattoos on my arms as I gt older. After discovering wings, they were less of a surprise. When I looked them up on the internet to see if they had meaning, I found that they were angelic symbols. After I graduated, I moved to Cavaillon and studied medicine, to become a doctor. One night after inerning for the local hospital, there was a man who came in with a heart attack. A doctor rushed him into a room and tried to use CPR, but he didn't make it. Curious, I tried to help. After the tenth compresion, the man's heart started again. After several episodes of life saving triumphs, I began to think I was an angel: with my "wings", angelic tattoos and my knack for healing. I consulted our priest, Pere Fernand. When I tried showing my wings and the tattoos, it didn't work. He thought I was insane. But, I tried again and this time… he saw them, somehow. He contacted a mental hospital and had me arrested. But when I got there, the FBI took me to America instead. When we arrived, they took me to a strange building and interviewed me. When they were done, I was sent to the "PIB". That's how I arrived here. Appearance Robért has curly brown hair and green-brown eyes. Since he is a Saviour, he has large white wings on his back that he can hide from human eyes and angelic tattoos on his arms, neck and back. He's tall, slim and has a birthmark on his cheek. Louis_Garrel-05.jpg v0egv_18948809.jpg robertnew.jpeg Tattoos images-8.jpeg images-6.jpeg images-4.jpeg images-3.jpeg tat.jpeg Image (1).jpeg Robért.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-28 at 1.38.56 PM.png a7a25a5a1c1897a7f6278372bbd5b28e-d4a45i4.jpg|Robért, as a young boy, discovering his powers Personality Robért is usually quiet. He's a little new to the whole "paranormal" part of his life, but he's getting around to it. When he jokes around, he's usually very "dead-panned". Abilities *Ability to heal wounds and sickness rapidly. *They have the ability to fly. *Able to hide their wings from the naked eye. *Superhuman strength *Can sense a person's life energy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saviours Category:French